Kate Bush
Catherine (Kate) Bush (Bexleyheath (Kent), 30 juli 1958) is een Britse zangeres, muzikante, singer-songwriter en producer. Toen ze nog maar 16 was zorgde David Gilmour van Pink Floyd ervoor dat ze tekende bij EMI. Haar experimentele inslag heeft ervoor gezorgd dat ze wordt gewaardeerd door veel collega-muzikanten, en verder door een niet overdreven grote, maar wel zeer toegewijde schare fans. Dat blijkt uit het feit dat haar platen altijd goed verkopen, hoewel ze voor het maken van een album vaak meerdere jaren de tijd neemt; voor Aerial zelfs twaalf jaar. Biografie Bush debuteerde in 1978 op haar 19e met de hit Wuthering Heights, dat was geïnspireerd op het gelijknamige boek van Emily Brontë. Het nummer stond in Groot-Brittannië vier weken lang op de eerste plaats van de hitlijsten. Ter gelegenheid van de opening van het Spookslot in de Efteling werd op 12 mei 1978 een tv-special met Bush uitgezonden. Het was haar allereerste televisieoptreden. De opnames vonden onder meer plaats in en rondom de te openen spookruïne. Daar staat ook nog steeds een (namaak) grafsteen met de naam Kate erop. Haar debuutalbum The Kick Inside werd zowel artistiek als commercieel hoog gewaardeerd. De plaat, geproduceerd door David Gilmour, bevatte hits zoals "Them Heavy People" en "The Man With The Child In His Eyes". David Gilmour wordt wel haar ontdekker genoemd, omdat hij haar zowel financieel als moreel steunde tijdens het opnemen van haar eerste demo's en haar verder ook promootte bij zijn eigen platenmaatschappij, EMI. Bush ondernam slechts eenmaal een tournee, The Tour Of Life, in 1978-1979. Ze baarde veel opzien door haar mime-achtige manier van dansen. De tournee bracht haar onder meer in Carré in Amsterdam. Ze was de eerste zanger(es) die live een draadloze microfoon op haar hoofd droeg (waardoor ze haar handen vrij had). Na 1979 heeft ze nooit meer getoerd. Latere albums zoals Lionheart en Never for Ever waren commercieel gezien iets minder succesvol dan haar debuut maar niettemin werden "Babooshka" en "Army Dreamers" hits. Latere hits waren onder andere "Cloudbusting" en "Running Up That Hill". Voor de videoclip van "Cloudbusting" had Bush haar haren kort laten knippen, en speelde Donald Sutherland haar vader. Eind jaren tachtig scoorde Bush een hit samen met Peter Gabriel met het nummer "Don't Give Up". In 1986 nam ze eveneens een duet op met de Schotse band Big Country ("The Seer"). In 1989 verscheen haar album The Sensual World, dat haar best verkochte album in Amerika werd. Na het album The Red Shoes (1993) trok Bush zich jarenlang terug op een eiland in de Theems, waar ze werkte aan haar album Aerial (2005), waarvan het nummer "King of the Mountain" een bescheiden hit werd. Op 18 januari 2002 verscheen Bush voor het eerst sinds jaren weer op het podium als speciale gast van David Gilmour tijdens een concert in de Royal Festival Hall. In 2007 is er een documentaire over Kate Bush gemaakt onder de titel "Come Back Kate", waarin toegewijde fans over hun bijzondere band met de zangeres verhalen. Hoewel haar bijzondere stijl niet iedereen gemakkelijk in het gehoor ligt, wordt Kate Bush breed gerespecteerd onder collega-muzikanten. Tori Amos, Björk en Sinéad O'Connor hebben in interviews aangegeven dat ze door Kate Bush zijn beïnvloed en geïnspireerd. In januari 2011 schreef de Britse krant The Guardian dat er 'vrijwel zeker' nieuw materiaal van Kate zou verschijnen in de loop van het jaar. Een woordvoerder van EMI Records bevestigde het bericht, maar wees er op dat het niet zeker was in welke vorm deze nieuwe muziek zou uitkomen. Discografie Studioalbums *''The Kick Inside'' (februari 1978) *''Lionheart'' (november 1978) *''Never for Ever'' (september 1980) *''The Dreaming'' (september 1982) *''Hounds of Love'' (september 1985) *''The Sensual World'' (oktober 1989) *''The Red Shoes'' (november 1993) *''Aerial'' (november 2005) Compilaties *''The Whole Story'' (november 1986) *''This Woman's Work 1978-1990'' (oktober 1990) *''The Platinum Collection'' (november 2006) Externe links * Officiële website * Nieuwspagina Categorie:Brits zanger